Simple Storage Network
Simple Storage Network (also called SSNetwork or SSN) is a mod included in the SkyFactory 4 modpack. It was made by Lothrazar and adds several items toward building a storage system that is easily integrated into other systems, easily expandable and requires no power, making it perfect for early-game storage solutions. Included Blocks This mod adds several blocks, each with their own purpose. These are listed below. Each of the special cables, (i.e. anything besides the basic Storage Cable) can only be connected to a single inventory at a type. A Crescent Hammer can be used to configure which inventory needs to be connected in situations where a cable is adjacent to multiple inventories. Cables * Storage Cable ** The basic cable. Serves no function besides linking other components together and has no functions of its own. * Storage Link Cable ** Connects storage inventories (such as chests) to the network, making it possible to store into and retrieve from the chest through a Storage Request Table or Storage Remote * Export Cable ** Exports items from the SSN to outside inventories, with filtering options. * Import Cable ** Imports items from outside inventories into the SSN, with both blacklist and whitelist filtering modes * Processing Cable ** Can automate some processing and can be used for autocrafting. Having a Controller in your SSN as well expands its functionality. Blocks * Storage Network Master ** An mandatory component, and only one may be present in each SSN. Has no functionality by itself, but is used to connect Storage Remotes to a specific SSN * Storage Request Table ** An interface with which any item present in inventories linked to the SSN with Storage Link Cables can be accessed. Also has a built-in 3 by 3 crafting interface. ** You can have multiple Storage Request Tables in your SSN * Controller ** Only needed when using Processing Cables. ** Controllers let you request specific amounts of items from crafting automaters or blocks connected to your SSN. ** More info on how to use a Controller can be found on the page for Processing Cables Cable upgrades * Speed Upgrade ** Can be added to Import and Export cables to speed them up. * Operation Upgrade ** Can start or stop the operation of import or export cables depending on whether a certain amount of a certain item is present in the connected inventory * Stack Upgrade ** Increases the stack size of an operation * Stock Upgrade ** Can only be used for Export cables. Sets a maximum of a certain item that can be exported to the connected inventory Remotes * Storage Remote ** Can be connected to an SSN by right-clicking the Storage Network Master block with it. ** Allows all functionality of the Storage Request Table wirelessly by right clicking while holding this item for up to 64 block distance from the Storage Network Master. ** Does not work when not in the same dimension as the SSN it is connected to. * Simple Storage Remote ** Has the same functionality as the Storage Remote, but no distance limit. ** You still need to be in the same dimension as the SSN it is connected to. Setup Basic setup The basic setup of an SSN requires the following * A Storage Network Master * A chest (or any other inventory that you want the network to be able to access) attached to a Storage Link Cable. * A Storage Request Table * Storage Cables linking all of this together. You can now access any item stored in the connected chest through the Storage Request Table. Expansion A Simple Storage Network is ridiculously easy to expand. There is no limit as to how many inventories can be added to the SSN with Storage Link Cables, so as long as you have the space to put more chests down and the cables to connect them. It is recommended that as soon as you have your SSN set up, you craft a Remote to access you SSN from a distance. Advanced setup Though limited, SSN has some basic advanced functionality that can be used with it. Below are some examples. Advanced Storage Link Cable capabilities The Storage Link Cable has some advanced capabilities that can be used to tailor the SSN to your needs. These are: * Priority setting ** By default, when items are put into the system through Import Cables or by using the Request Table or Remotes, the item will simply find a spot in an inventory where it fits, and go there. This means that the system does not look for a chest or other inventory where an incomplete stack of the item might already be present and then adds them to that chest. This can lead to multiple chests spread over the system all filled with random items ** When fed into the system, the SSN will always chest for space in any inventory that has the lowest value first. Using this it is possible to have the system check whether, for example, when feeding blocks of Oak Wood into the system, a crate setup to accept Oak Wood still has room for more, and won't put the Oak Wood in any other inventory until the crate is filled. * Output only ** Any Storage Link Cable can be set to Output Only. Any item then put into that chest can be accessed through a Request Table or Remote as normal, but items will never be put into the chest when feeding new items into the SSN. Importing and exporting The Import and Export cables can be used to push items into and pull items from other inventories. This way, it is possible to continuously push solid fuel, such as coal or blocks of wood, into Combustion Generators from Simple Generators to provide power to systems that need it, or pull cobblestone from Cobblestone Generators (Tiny Progressions) straight into storage. Both Import and Export cables have both a Blacklist and Whitelist mode. In the above example, it is possible to make sure the SSN feeds only Birch Wood into a combustion engine by setting the Export Cable to Whitelist, and placing a block of Birch Wood in the filter menu. Basic Automation By combing a Processing Cable and automated crafters from other mods, such as the Packager or Auto-Crafter from Cyclic, it is possible to setup simple automated processes. More info and setup tutorials on this can be found on the page for the Processing Cable. Category:Mods Category:Storage